


Past meets future (AKA: I couldn't find any good fics with what I want so I wrote one myself)

by InEeDmYcAffInEpETEr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This On My Phone, My First Work in This Fandom, That should be tag lol, Time Travel Fix-It, Time travel ninjago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InEeDmYcAffInEpETEr/pseuds/InEeDmYcAffInEpETEr
Summary: Past OG ninja meet future OG ninja and Chaos ensuesI didnt see any good fics with what I want so I wrote one myself.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, first fic!! So.... Yay!! Pls comment it makes me feel better :)
> 
> Also, updates are wonky, I have no schedule lol sorry man.

Kai groaned as he slowly came to. ' _Huh, coulda sworn I went to bed_ ' he thought, looking up to see a dark room, and waited for his eyes to adjust.

  
As soon as he could see, there were a pair of dark brown eyes staring into his own amber ones, and boy did that scare him. He started, and jumped to his feet reaching for his weapons, only to see they weren't on him, he wasn't even wearing his gi! My god.

"Guys?" he called out nervously, the eyes never leaving his face. He reached to wake up Jay "This isn't funny!" he said, then turned around and asked, "Who are you?"

  
"I am the author" he- no, she stated. 

  
Kai's face was a perfect personification of 'wtf'.

  
The room they were in was dark, like a theatre and the TV wasn't high tech looking, but then again, he didn't have the money to waste on movies.

  
There were quite a few others in the room, a lot he didn't recognise, one of the girls had green hair(!!!), and there was an older woman with grey hair and glasses.

  
The other's came to, Jay, Cole, Nya (his own sister was there!!), and a few others he didn't recognise, as well as Sensei and- holy shit is that Garmadon??? And who is that blonde and the robot looking one? And wHY IS HE WITH WEAPONS HUH??? SO NOT FAIR!!

Anyways, the 'author' started talking again.

  
"I have brought you here today so you can stop a lot of bad things in your futures, you will be watching your own futures" Jay opens his mouth to say something "And yes Jay time travel exists now, and yes, I can show you what happens."

He shuts his mouth. Cue sniggers.(lol)

"You cannot get out of here if you tried, so please don't waste your energy (ha- geddit? Like Lloyd's power? _**sniggering**_ ) on that."

She claps her hands "Alright people, be civil, and don't kill each other, cue introductions, and state the last thing you remember doing before this! I'll be taking my leave now, but will be monitoring you all"

  
The blonde speaks up nervously all the while try to gauge their reactions, "I guess I'll go first, my name is Lloyd Garmadon, and the last thing I remember doing was going back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu after I got hurt on patrol" 

* * *

"My name is Lloyd Garmadon"

The og ninja's jaws dropped Garmadon's eyes widened the slightest bit, but Cole quickly regained his composure, all the while Jay was sputtering "But- b-b-b-b-but"

  
He held up his hands in a surrender sorta gesture"I don't know how this happened, or why, but it's not the first time we've time traveled, so let's sit down, and start watching, okay? The sooner we start, the sooner we're out" he started moving towards the seats.

The grey haired woman spoke up "I am Misako, Lloyd's mother" she met Garmadon's eyes hesitantly.

"Skylor, I was going home after a party"

"Toxita, but call me Tox, and I was with Sky", she gestured to the girl.

Skylor took a step back, towards the seats and said, "We know who you all are, so let's skip that and sit down, hm?" 

Cole exchanged glances with the others, and shrugged, "Sure I guess"

They sat down, and then the TV started playing.


	2. Season 5 clip: Lloyd meets Garmadon in the Pre-eminent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!!! Two chapters in 2 days??? What???? This is the last one you'll be getting for a while, cuz my exam have started, so yay! (Not)
> 
> And my first one went really well, so I'm rewarding you guys!

"Is that you?" Kai turns to Lloyd and asks, as the screen lights up and starts playing.

 **Lloyd is waking up in cage, the door is open, he walks out. There are ghosts** (ARE THOSE GHOSTS??? JAY SCREECHES) **in one corridor, whispering and wailing, while the other is empty. Lloyd gasps, turns around and runs into corridor #2. He runs towards a figure in the mist. His breathing hitched.**

"Who- who is that?" Cole asks, but Lloyd isn't looking at him, rather, at the floor. 'Don't _start panicking, don't start panicking_ , _these aren't the ninja you know, they won't know how to help you'_

**"DAD!"**

**The Sensei looks up. "Lloyd" he breathes out, immensely tired. He hugs his father, smiling.**

Kai turns around to face him, "Wait- hold up, you're telling me, that he-" he jabs a finger to the frozen screen, "Is Garmadon?"

Author speaks up _"Yes Kai, that is Garmadon, as to why he looks that way, you'll find out soon."_

He settled in the seat again, and resumed the video.

**Lloyd pulled away with a sad smile and a promise to get him out, but his father said that the chains won't break.**

**Lloyd asked him where they were, he said that the cursed realm is the preeminent, and asked how he got here.**

e

ninja were confused. What cursed realm?? What?? There are other realms???

**He said that Morro is the Green Ninja, and has the realm crystal. "You must not give up" he said fiercely.**

"Wait, YOU'RE the Green Ninja??" Exclaimed Kai, whipping around to face Lloyd. Said ninja winced at the volume, and nodded slowly. Kai slumped back down, defeated, as he saw the energy coating Lloyd's hand.

"A ninja never quits" announced Jay fiercely, who had been so quiet everyone forgot about him. Lloyd nodded, smiling hesitantly.

**"How?"**

**Garmadon responded "It was never the colour of the gi, rather, the colour of your heart"**

Misako looked at her son, "You didn't tell me you talked to him" she whispered accusingly, full of emotion. Lloyd shook his head, "I couldn't" his own voice a touch louder than a whisper.

**"I won't father" he responded, voice steely and determined.**

Wu looked at him, he was truly a new man, not the bratty child they'd all met.

**"Get out of here, destroy the preeminent, and save the realms!" Garmadon s** **ounded truly desperate now.**

**"But if I destroy the preeminent, it could destroy you!" He cried out.**

_'you care about him'_ Garmadon's mind hissed, never quiet. He looked at his son, who met his eyes, filled with a deep melancholy, and he wished this didn't happen to such a bright and kind soul. _'Yes I do, God knows I do'._

**"Whatever happens to me, wherever I am, I will _always_ be with you. There comes a time where every boy must become a man, what kind of man, is up to him"**(' _wise words', noted_ Zane) **he said to Lloyd, whose eyes were filled to the brim.**

**The scene faded away.**

They turned to Lloyd, who was now shaking, silently sobbing whilst tucked between Skylor and Tox who were trying to comfort him, and feeling like they were watching something private, looked away.

"Author?" Pixal speaks up, hesitantly.

The girl appears, and they finally get a good look at her. She was about five feet and a few inches, dark brown hair with a natural copper colour at the tips, warm brown eyes, and well as huge dangling earings. 

Pixal asks "I think that we should tell the other's what happened"

"Okay" she turned to the gang, "Lloyd defeated the Overlord, who had possessed Garmadon, in the final battle, and purged the evil from him. Then, there was a tournament of elements, hosted by a bad guy, Chen, who was creating a spell to turn himself into an anacodrai, a type of serpentine, after which, for you guys to beat him, Garmadon was banished to the cursed realm, to free the anacondrai generals, and then take the fake snakes away. Ya dig?"

The ninja found themselves nodding, confused as they processed what they had been told.

She clapped her hands "Great!" Next clip in 5....4.....3....2....1!" 

They scrambled back to their own seats, having leaned over to give Lloyd space. The blonde in question gave a watery chuckle at the sight, calming down slightly, and the screen lit up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if there are any spelling mistakes or plot hole I need to fix 
> 
> Cya soon :)


	3. Season 9: The Resistance Never Quits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didja miss me? And about the chapters, I lied :)
> 
> Imma update this like, ever other day or something cuz I love this and I love all of you <3
> 
> And also cuz I have 0 patience but whatever.

A new clip started.

" **Sorry UV, but your show has just been cancelled" said Lloyd, dark humour bleeding into his tone.**

"UV?" Wondered Cole out loud.

"Ultra Violet" said Lloyd, dread curling and setting in his stomach.

**She tried to stab him, but Pale got to her first.**

**The clips fast forwards and they see that the SoG have all been tied up.**

**Skylor, Neuro, Shade and Griffin are working, and Pale is standing guard.**

"Who are they?" 

This time Author replied to Garmadon. _"The one standing Guard is Paleman, light elemental, Neuro, mind elemental, Shade, shadow elemental, and Griffin, speed elemental._

Garmadon nodded, satisfied with the answer, while Lloyd smiled at the screen, remembering what was gonna happen.

  
**"Alright Lloyd, once we go live, it'll only be a matter of time they know we're here, are you ready?" asks Skylor.**

**He nods.**

**She smiles slightly, and says "Then we're live in 5....4....3....2...."*Click***

* * *

**He's on TV.**

**A family gasps.**

**" _Hello Ninjago. It's me, Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja-"_**

**"You said he was gone! Look! The Green Ninja!" A little girl cried.**

**"The Green Ninja is alive!" The crowds were clamouring now.**

"Alive? Did they think you were dead or something?" Jay turns to him.

He takes a shaky breath, and slowly nods.

**"- _Lord Garmadon wants you to be afraid, but I need to be brave. With the help of Princess Harumi, Lord Garmadon struck a major blow on Ninjago City-"_**

**Harumi is seen screeching, and then switches to Kilo, who is singing. The camera pans towards a tablet playing the news.**

"That's Harumi, and that huge grey guy is Kilo. They're the leaders of the Sons of Garmadon." Lloyd said. 

They all heard the darker undertone to his answer to the unspoken question in the air.

**" _-but we're ready to strike back-_ "**

**Kilo growls and smashes something. Camera switches to a boat.**

**"- _there's a resistance, and we may be small-_ "**

**Harumi is still typing, and then we see a clip of Lloyd being beaten by Garmadon.**

"What's that? When's that from?" Demanded Garmy.

**"- _But we're powerfu-" he sees the clip "p- powerfull..._ " he like he's barely keeping it together, helpless. He looks down at the floor and closes his eyes.**

Garmadon growled inside, _this_ was _his_ son, he didn't want to fight him. _'But_ I _don't have to, it's the Overlord who will'_ he reminds himself. He thought about his son, war-weary, and still standing here, able to smile.

He looked at his son across the room, who was smiling through the tears that were slowly gathering in his eyes.

**"Comon Lloyd, get it together" the fisherman pleads, looking devastated.**

_'Huh, didn't know that everyone watches that'_ Lloyd thinks to himself. He couldn't help but being embarrassed for losing control, even though it was perfectly okay not to be _fine_ while watching one of the worst moments of his life.

**Skylor turns towards the table and gasps, typing furiously to get the clip to stop playing.**

**The door is being pounded by Kilo, while Harumi shrieks at him to hurry** ("Lordy, she's crazy or something" Jay speaks up. "You're telling me" deadpans Lloyd, eyes still misty), **and they all turn towards it for a second.**

**Lloyd looks down again, feeling as if he failed them all. He opens his eyes and sees all of his friends faces being crossed on the floor, meaning that they were in prison.**

"Are they in jail or something?" Zane cocked his head curiously.

Chamille nodded.

 ** _"I may not have elemental power_** ("What." Wu asked flatly. "Don't ask" sighed Lloyd, rubbing the bridge of his nose), ** _but I call upon the power of the people! When we get knocked down, we RISE UP, STRONGER than before! This, is OUR city, if he thinks he can bully us with stone giants, WELL THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME OUR CITY HAS FACED RUIN_** ("Not the first time???" Nya was now in hysterics), ** _buildings fall, but we RISE!_ -" He spoke passionately, voice rising in volume.**

**The crowds are cheering and screaming.**

"They really do love you, huh?" Zane said it more as a statement, despite the slight intonation at the end, making it seem like a question.

**His voice was quiet and threatening, as it dropped to just above a whisper "- _And to you father, I say this. Fighting me may make you feel powerfull, but you're about to see what real power is."_**

**Garmadon growls.**

"I thought you said he was good again!" Cole cried out.

_"He was, for a time at least."_ said Author.

Kai grumbled "That clears up soooooo much"

Lloyd gave a small laugh at that, eyes not so much shining with tears as with joy at their reaction.

**" _THE RESISTANCE NEVER QUITS_ " he cried out.**

"A ninja never quits" States Tox. 

**Mistaké spoke proudly, with a smile, "He has found his voice"**

* * *

**Kilo broke the door and burst into the room.**

**Lloyd's chant was playing on repeat as background noise.**

**They ran to a broken window. "They got away?" Asked Kilo, turning to Harumi, who was still looking out the window. "Not for long" she said fiercely.**

"What. Does. That. Mean." Nya growled. I mean, she hadn't even known Lloyd for more than like an hour, and she already loved him. He was so _young_ , and he didn't deserve this shit.

**The camera shows a bunch of garbage trucks driving. She spoke up again, her tone dark "It's time to take the trash out."**

**The screen blacked out slowly, with a final-**

**" _THE RESISTANCE NEVER QUITS_ "**

**And then nothing.**

Nobody spoke for a moment, looking at Lloyd's face, expecting something, _anything_ at all, but his face was blank while Sky and Tox exchanged worried glances. 

Then, as if a switch was flipped he was animated again. He clapped his hands together with faux cheer, "Alright, cue Questions!"


	4. Season 9: I Cannot Fight You, But I Can Resist You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title!!

Author spoke up, _"Questions later, there is one more thing I really want you to see"_

Kai sighed. ' _There goes the chance to clear up anything up....'_

**"Please tell me you know how to beat him" pleaded Lloyd.**

"Beat whom?" Asked Kai, "And who is THAT" he pointed to Teen Wu on screen.

Chamille was fighting to keep a smile off her face. "That's Master Wu" she said, laughter evident.

Jay sputtered. Kai choked. Cole just sighed. Nya was confused. Garmadon smirked. Wu's eyes became wide as saucers.

**"Only a fool thinks he knows everything, I admit I know nothing" Wu cried over the wind.**

Garmadon _howled_ with laughter, and Lloyd chuckled softly with him. 

Tox and the other's (the ones from his timeline) exchanged glances, glad that Lloyd was okay, and relieved that he wasn't about to burst into tears just by looking at his dad.

**Firstbourne flew them to Both towers. They exchanged determined glances, and walked into the tower. They nodded to each other, and flipped and jumped to the top.**

**"My family" Garmadon growled, with a faux sweet tone.**

Jay jumped and turned to Lloyd, worried "Holyshitwhoisthat"

He sighed. "You don't wanna know"

**Lloyd and Wu looked around for the source, startled.**

**Lloyd looked down, dislodging a few rocks.**

Cole was worried. They were _really_ high up. Tox exclaimed "You didn't tell me this!" And shifted to get comfy.

Lloyd grimaced. "Brace yourselves, this'll be quite a ride" he called out to the others.

**"My enemies" the voice growled.**

**The camera pans behind them, and he speaks again.**

**"You may have Father's sword, but now my power will surpass his" he roared.**

"Father?" Exclaimed Nya

**Garmadon lands behind them, slo-mo.** (Holy fu-" Jay _screamed_ , as Nya put a hand on his mouth to shut him up, intrigued by what was happening.) **Lloyd and Wu draw their swords, standing side-by-side. Garmadon summons four purple knives, and gets ready to pounce. They flip and jump, and exchange blows, incredibly acrobatic.**

Tox gave a low whistle. "That. Is. Incredible."

**Lloyd falls, hanging onto a ledge whilst Wu is now also hanging by a few wires. Garmadon faces his son and lifts him, throws him onto the next floor of concrete. He grunts in pain.**

The room collectively winced at that. "That has gotta hurt" Sky said.

Lloyd nodded grimly. "It did"

Garmadon looked at the floor. He would _never_ hurt his son. He met Lloyd's eyes, but his son quickly looked away, unable to bear looking at his dad.

**"What have you become?!"**

**"Time has treated you well brother. You think father's sword can hurt me?!"**

**Lloyd is seen trying to crawl his way back to the fight.**

"What the hell?! Stay down! You're hurt!" Jay cried out

Pixal snorted. "Lloyd tends to run into danger when his family is at stake"

**"No, but it can HOLD you"**

**Lloyd jumps down, while Firstbourne comes into the frame, (Lloyd jumps out of the way) and sprays Garmadon with lava.**

**The lava bubbles and falls off of him.**

**"Don't you get it?" He sneers, "IT IS THE FIGHT THAT FUELS ME" He roars.**

"Holy shit" Cole breathed. "He's unstoppable"

Lloyd snickered at that. The team raised their eyebrows at him. He smothered his giggles and said, as cryptic as Sensei, "Keep watching" and turned to the TV.

**Wu looked suprised, and cried out "Lloyd, take cover!"**

**A huge explosion rocks the tower, purple smoke splaying outwards.**

"Yo what the flip"

**Wu and Lloyd go flying, and the smoke curls inwards again. Wu falls, and Firstbourne dives to rescue him, crashing hard into the concrete.**

**"Lloyd" he breathes out, as we get a bird's eye view of the destroyed tower.**

Pixal stalked over to him, and smacked him. "Never" she hissed, "run into danger. Ever."

**Lloyd is climbing up again, using the pipes as handholds. Garmadon comes into the frame, and Lloyd cries out.**

Tox glared at the screen. "I can't believe him. He's Lloyd's dad!"

**"Hello son" he says faux sweetness coating the words. "And farewell" he grinds out. Lloyd is gasping in pain, as he tries to get up onto the floor, with little success.**

Nya is horrified. She turns to Garmadon "How could you" she breaths out.

Lloyd spoke up "Nya, please don't. That's-" he points to on screen Garmadon "not my dad."

**"How long can you endure?" He sneers.**

"As long as I have to." Responded Lloyd, jaw set in determination.

**"I thought the fight is what fuelled you!" The words breathy, pained, "Is this how you fight?!"**

"Jesus kid, how hurt were you?" Kai turned to Lloyd.

He took a deep breath and said "Broken and bruised ribs. Sprained ankle, and a lot of little bruises. My power makes the pain bearable, and shields me, but I didn't have it at the time."

Chamille was fuming.

**He pulled him up, and threw him unto the floor. Lloyd cried out in pain as he rolled to a stop.**

**He picked up a sword and strolled to Lloyd. "If only Father could see me now" he gloated.**

"He wouldn't want this to happen, brother." Said Wu, keepin a hand on his shoulder.

**Lloyd narrowed his eyes and pulled himself up, standing, sword in hand. They charged each other, swinging and dodging.**

**"This isn't what your Father wanted Ninjago to be!" Lloyd exclaimed, dodging another swing. "He left his world to make a better place!". They were locked in a stalemate now. His dad threw him into a rock "He fought to restore the balance!"**

"Yes!" Cried Jay, "listen to your son!"

**"Ninjago isn't built on balance, it's built on-" he sliced a rock where Lloyd had been** ("Holy mother of-" Nya screeched) **"-Power! And controlled by He who possesses it!" He growled.**

**Lloyd used his sword to do a really cool acrobatic move that took less than a second** ("That. Was. Awesome." Said Nya, "TEACH ME" she pleaded) **, and got up, back to his father, and disarmed him. He ran to the sword, us his own as a pole to swing around and grab the other, then flipped to face his father.**

Different variations of "Woah" was all that was said.

"That's awesome man" 

"You gotta teach me that" said Cam, amazed at what he could do.

**Garmadon created the purple blasts of power, which Lloyd absorbed with the sword, and flipped to dodge those he couldn't.**

"Nice moves"

"Thanks"

**Garmadon growled and created the purple knives again, with a satisfying *shing* sound. He ran at Lloyd, who started speaking again, fighting off Garmadon all the while.**

**"No matter what you've done, or what you've become, I have to believe this isn't you! You could change!"**

"You believed that" Zane stated. Lloyd shrugged not meeting his eyes.

**"Willful ignorance!" He roared, throwing Lloyd to the edge, who was gasping in pain, "People don't change, they only reveal who they truly are!"**

"That's true though. He isn't wrong" Tox noted.

Lloyd chuckled and said "I was on the serpentine's side once, I'm living proof that it isn't true"

"Almost dead proof though" muttered Sky under her breath.

**Lloyd tripped, and Garmadon grabbed his hand, and threw him to the rocks ( _again, lordy, he really likes to throw him, doesn't he_ ) Lloyd couldn't get up, and Garmadon was relentless with his attacks. Lloyd flipped up his hood and cried out**

Skylor put a hand on his shoulder, silently comforting him. He smiled gratefully at her, a gesture she returned.

**"Wrong!" Garmadon took a few more swings at his head, blinded by his anger, while Lloyd was straining, trying to stop them, sword above his head.**

Cam calmly (read: furiously) walked over to Lord G and smacked him, eyes burning with fury. "Never" she told him "Do that to your son"

**Garmadon finally disarmed him, the sword fell over the edge, Lloyd reaching out for it.**

**"Get up, and fight me" Garmadon panted.**

"Don't fight him!" Pixal shouted at the screen. "You won't win.."

**Lloyd looked horrified.**

**"FIGHT ME" Garmadon roared.**

**Lloyd turned around, and said, voice steely and determined "No. It's the fight that fuels you."**

_'No no nononono not his son please not his son nononono-'_ Garmadon balled his hands into fists.

**Garmadon was doing a murder walk. ( _Lol- that reminds me of Bucky (Marvel))_**

"Murder strut" Lloyd snorted.

There were a few chuckles at his weak attempt to alleviate the tension.

**"I cannot fight you-" Lloyd used the rocks and flipped atop of them, "but I can resist you", he gasped out, standing.**

Wu furrowed his brows "What are you up to Lloyd?" 

He smirked. "Watch" he ordered.

**Garmadon roared.**

**He created purple energy, and threw it at Lloyd, who was walking, confidence in his stance.**

"First Master" breathed Skylor "You are the stupidest-"

Tox jabbed her in the ribs and pointed to the screen.

**The blast fell flat. And so did the next. And all the others too. Lloyd was circling Garmadon, taunting him.**

"Oh"

**He shook his head, turning so his back was to Garmy, and said again " I cannot fight you, but I can resist you!"**

"I'm stealing that line" said Kai.

Lloyd raised his brow, but a slight twitch of his lips was all that was needed for them to know he was okay now.

**His father created more energy into his hands, all of which disassipated before he even released it. He fell to his knees. His breath was coming in gasps.**

**"My power, where is it?!"**

**Lloyd looked at him, and closed his eyes, which were glowing a bright green from behind his lashes** (Cam gasped and turned to Lloyd, "This is it isn't it?" Lloyd nodded. Jay scrunched his eyebrows in confusion) **. As he opened his eyes, green again, Garmadon looked up, and his eyes widened.**

**Lloyd was standing in a circle of bright green energy, which swirled around him, his hands glowing, as he absorbed it. He turned to face his father, energy swirling in his hand.**

Jay's eyes widened in understanding. "You got your power back"

**"You still have to finish it!" He said, furious.**

**Lloyd looked at his hand, and shook his head conflict clear in his eyes.**

Nya was furious. A _child_ whose soul was so _young_ and _bright_ had to go through all of this. It just wasn't _fair._

**"It's over" he stated. Walking to his dad.**

**"It's not over" his dad ground out, "but when they come, it will be-" Lloyd raised his brow, confusion etching into his face. Garmadon continued, oblivious to it.**

**"-My power, was the only thing that could battle back the darkness, from devouring us all!" He was whispering now, "But you took that away, and now everything will be gone"**

Jay was pulling at his hair, "Who?!"

**"Who will come?!" Demanded Lloyd, looking around, as if searching for clues.**

The tension in the room was so tangible that it could be cut through with a knife.

**"You'll see" he said, tone mischievous, betraying nothing, "And when they come, nothing will be left"**

**Lloyd looked horrified.**

"What." said Nya flatly.

* * *

**The scene cut, and fast forwarded.**

**Lloyd was on a rooftop, fireworks going off in the background. He was wearing the season 8 gi now. He looked around, and climbed further to Master Wu, who was petting Firstbourne.**

"Is that-" Garmadon started as Lloyd cut him off, "Yes"

**"She has to leave?" He asked, sad that the dragon had to leave.**

**"This isn't their realm"** ("Their realm??") **responded Wu, never taking his eyes off if Firstbourne. "She'll come back, when it's time. Right now, they have to return home."**

"Home??" 

**"Thank you, my friend" Wu said softly to Firstbourne. She purred.**

"That's adorable" cooed Tox. 

Lloydsmiled "She could kill you in a hundred ways"

Tox shrugged as a response.

**Lloyd petted her, smiling sadly, and abruptly turned around. "The First Spinjitzu Master tried to make the perfect realm, because of my father, their may never be lasting peace."**

Garmadon found himself nodding. _'he's right, I_ am _the cause of the death and destruction in Ninjago. Why I am still alive, is beyond me'_. Wu caught onto what he was thinking, looked at him, and slowly shook his head. He looked at Lloyd. He would kill Garmadon one day, and he still couldn't find it in himself to hurt his son.

**"Our world isn't perfect. That doesn't mean we give up on it" Wu said, looking at the sky.**

**"Tell me Master, back in the First Realm, did you see the Oni?" Asked Lloyd, not facing Wu.**

Wu paled. He turned to Lloyd and asked silently to confirm his suspicions. Lloyd nodded in response.

**"They were all gone when we arrived" said Wu, concerned, "To where, I do not know. Tell me, what concerns you Master Lloyd?"**

"Master?" Jay asked.

**Said Ninja climbed up to the ledge of the roof.**

**"If my father is right-" Wu climbed up next to him "-Then I think they are coming" he said, eyes narrowed, a dark, sinister undertone to his voice.**

"Holy shit" Kai whispered. 

"Language" replied Zane sternly.

**The screen faded to black.**

Author appeared. " _Okay! Time for questions, and then a short break to discuss all of this, and to eat! Yay!"_

Lloyd sighed. _'This is gonna be a loooooong day'_


	5. Intermission: Discussions about the history of Ninjago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I don't have a lot to say for the intermission.

Lloyd turned around to face them. He saw the others cowering at Tox's glare, daring them to start yelling their questions. Kai raised his hand hesitantly. 

Lloyd nodded at him. 

He visibly relaxed and said "Tell us everything. Because I don't know where to start questioning you."

Lloyd started explaining, how they found him, (Jay was silently shaking with laughter, as Cam glared at him), Zane was a nindroid (which caused an uproar, while they soothed Zane) how he found out he was the Chosen One, how he sacrificed his childhood (Garmadon looked guilty at that), then the Final Battle (Wu was horrified that he fought with a broken leg, as well as a plethora of other minor-ish injuries), how Garmadon was purified (Lloyd had a melancholy smile on his face at that), Zane's "death" (which caused a lot of tears and hugs), how they met the other Elementals ("You were a wimp" was said to Jay who was sputtering indignantly), Garmadon sacrificed himself (Cam took over from here), then Morro (Lloyd tuned out of the conversation), Cole beacame a ghost (the Ninja in question paled considerably), Cole became a ghost (Tox shuddered), the Nadakhan fiasco, Jay is adopted (He was shooketh), the Time Twins, Kai's parents are alive, Wu was lost to time, then Harumi (Lloyd was about to rip something when they came to that part), then the Oni and how Garmadon left.

It was so silent you could here a pin drop. 

"We go through a lot huh?" Jay asked weakly.

Lloyd gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry" Garmadon whispered.

Lloyd started at that. Then he slumped. "It's okay, you haven't done it yet"

Author spoke up. ' _Who wants to watch some family moments?'_

Garmadon cocked his head curiously. 

Lloyd sighed (he seems to do that a lot right now).

Jay was giddy with excitement to see himself, considering that the clips were all about Lloyd and the Garmadons up till now, they were important moments in history, yes, but he was gonna be on TV!!! Who wouldn't be excited??

The screen lit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Custom memories for next chapter. The show has a lot of familial moments but nothing about what I want there.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so to clarify, Lloyd and Sky, and Tox is from post season 10, Kai and the other ninja are from post pilot eps but before the season 1, Sensei is from season 1 but before Lloyd becomes good, and Garmy is from when they were gonna launch a rescue mission for little Lloyd.
> 
> The other elementals may make an appearance soon, and you'll see what party Sky and Tox are talking about soon ;)


End file.
